A Mewment Like This
by SinnamonChat
Summary: When Adrien begins to have feelings for Marinette, he has no idea what to do, so he starts seeing her as Chat. However when Marinette starts developing feelings for Chat Noir, she is just as confused. Will these two finally connect and tell each other who they really are before one of them figures it out themselves? Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Marinette sat in her seat, head positioned comfortably on her forearms, eyes closed blissfully. After last nights Akuma attack he was exhausted. It also didn't help that she had a Physics project due the very next day that she had just barely finished before four o'clock in the morning. She was lucky to get two hours of sleep before her alarm clock rudely awoke her peaceful slumber. Tikki was just as tired, curled up cozily inside Marinette's purse. Marinette envied the tiny creature, her freedom to sleep when she wanted where as Marinette was forced to sit through a class all day just waiting for another Akuma attack because everyone knew there was going to be one, the real question was just when exactly said Akuma attack was going to occur. Though there was one good thing about being at school every day. And that reason had hair that shined like the sun, with little streaks of brown and platinum. His eyes were as green as a flourishing meadow in the morning, when the dew still stuck to the thin blades of grass and seemed to radiate the mornings beauty. His smile was so sweet and bright, and Marinette had no doubt that his smile could even make Hawk Moth melt and give in. And this good thing's name was Adrien Agreste.

Adrien was the one person she looked forward to everyday, aside from Alya of course, she couldn't live without her best friend. However Adrien gave Marinette that feeling in the pit of her stomach that felt like butterflies were swarming, and she couldn't help but smile when she was around him. Marinette could never get the nerve to actually talk to Adrien, and if Alya wasn't there, god help her if she could even get a word out that wasn't chipmunk squeaks.

A jab at her side made Marinette raise her head from her arms. She looked to her left to see Alya taking her seat, quickly placing her bag on the ground and taking out a piece of paper and a pencil to write with. Alya cast a glance at her best friend.

"Girl what happened to you, you look like you haven't slept in a month." Alya said, though Marinette was almost positive that she was slightly exaggerating, though she wasn't wrong, Marinette looked pretty bad. When she looked in the mirror this morning she was pretty sure the mirror felt bad for her.

"I didn't sleep very well last night," Marinette said, yawning as she did so. "Don't worry about it, I was just working on the Physics project."

"Well you better pull yourself together fast because Adrien's almost here." At that Marinette jumped and was suddenly wide awake. The second she looked at the door Adrien walked through and the world seemed to completely stop. The sun shining in through the window reflected off of his golden locks, his eyes, green emeralds that always projected warmth. He was joking with Nino about something that Marinette couldn't quite hear. Adrien stopped briefly and laughed, and Marinette was certain she was going to explode. _God how is someone so perfect?_

Adrien and Nino took their seats in front of Marinette and Alya and Marinette fell into a trance. The boy of her dreams was sitting right in front of her, within arms reach, and she couldn't even work up the nerve to say good morning. Luckily this was why Marinette had Alya as a best friend, she swore it was like Alya was reading her mind sometimes. She sure hoped she wasn't or the redhead might just figure out who ladybug really is.

"Hey boys, how are you both this morning?" Alya asked, propping her chin in her semi-closed hand. Adrien and Nino turned in their seats when Alya spoke.

"I'm great," Nino said enthusiastically. "Adrien was just telling me about what they want to make him wear in his next photo shoot and man, dude it's bad."

Alya laughed lightly, "It can't be that bad."

"I've never seen so many feathers in my life." Nino responded, the laugh evident in his voice.

"I'm honestly more of a cat person." Adrien said, it would only make sense considering him being Chat Noir.

"Well Marinette here has been up all night finishing the Physics project that was supposed to be done on Monday." Alya said, subtly reminding Marinette that it was now Thursday. "I would have helped you with it if you'd called."

Marinette smiled. "It wasn't that I needed help on it, it was just that I had to get it done." _lies, Marinette sucked at physics._

"Girl you suck at Physics." Alya said laughing. "You need all the help you can get. Maybe you should consider seeing a tutor."

"Alya I don't need a-"

"You know Marinette, I'm really good at Physics, if you need help, I would be thrilled to help you." Adrien said sweetly, looking at her with those green emerald eyes that made Marinette melt.

Before Marinette even got a word out Alya was answering for her. "That would be great Adrien!" Alya practically shouted. "You know what, why don't we all go to lunch at that new Cafe, oh what was it called, Liquide Ciel Cafe and you can help her with yesterdays assignment that I know she didn't do?" Alya said, shooting a knowing glance at Marinette, who shrank into her seat.

"Actually Alya I-" Nino started before Alya gave him a look that both Marinette and Adrien were surprised didn't shoot lasers. "You know what, that sounds great! How about you Adrien?"

Adrien smiled. "That sounds great." Adrien said. "I didn't do yesterdays assignment either Marinette so we can work on it together." it's a little hard to do homework when your busy kicking Akuma ass.

"O-o-okay, that sounds g-great." Marinette choked out. Adrien gave her one last smile before turning to face the front of the room as the teacher walked in, ready to begin the days lesson.

 _Holy crap, I'm going to lunch with Adrien, I mean Alya and Nino will be there, but Adrien will be there, and he's going to help me with Physics, which means all of his attention will be on me...oh crap all of his attention will be on me what am I going to do? I can't handle that kind of attention from Adrien, I can barely handle him saying hi to me in the morning, how am I supposed to form a coherent sentence around him, he's going to think I'm so weird. I wonder why he didn't get yesterdays homework done, what was he doing?_

The sound of the bell ringing indicating it was time for lunch brought Marinette out of her thoughts with a jump. Quickly she gathered her belongings and put them in her bag. She stood up, as did Alya, Nino and Adrien. Alya smiled.

"Alright, lets get going. I've wanted to try this new cafe for a few weeks, I hear they have great hot chocolate." Alya said as she began her journey to the door, Nino right next to her, chatting about how he was looking forward to the lunch menu, leaving Adrien and Marinette to walk together behind them.

Marinette stayed quiet as they exited the school, not knowing exactly what to say to the dreamy blond boy next to her. Though every now and then she would glance up at him, admiring his golden hair in the sunlight, and his lips which were slightly turned up at the corners in a slight smile, god his lips, they way they were so kissable drove Marinette wild, what she would do to deserve a kiss from this boy.

Having a cat alter-ego meant that Adrien shared some of his feline traits. Such as since he became Chat Noir, his hearing had become significantly better, and he noticed things that usually he wouldn't have noticed before he got the black leather suit and tail. This was specifically why every once and a while as they walked to the cafe Adrien caught Marinette sneaking a glance at him. Her blue orbs darting to him before looking ahead of her. He'd always known Marinette was nervous around him, with her stuttering and shyness around him while she was perfectly comfortable around other people, even Chat Noir. However the only thing he didn't know was why she was. Was she scared of him, intimidated maybe. That was what worried him about starting school the first time, he was worried that people might be intimidated by him, with the fact that he was a model and that he was the son of the world renowned fashion designer and guru Gabriel Agreste. But when she talked to him, even though it was rarely coherent, Marinette was always sweet and kind to him, which was why he liked her. She was someone who didn't obsess over the fact that he was Adrien Agreste the model, and she wasn't like Chloe who used him for publicity. He genuinely thought of Marinette as a friend and a close one at that, if only she would talk to him more.

"Hey Marinette," Adrien started, startling Marinette slightly resulting in a jolt from her. She looked up at those green eyes that made her heart skip about thirty beats. "Have you ever heard of this cafe before?" Adrien said as they approached at small building with floor to ceiling windows and white tables on the inside.

"I-I think Alya m-m-mentioned it a few t-times, but I've n-never been h-h-here." Marinette said, struggling to try and keep herself calm. When Adrien listened to her speak he couldn't help but think that her stutter was just a little bit cute, even if it was him that made her nervous.

When they got to the cafe Alya and Nino were already inside waiting for Marinette and Adrien. Adrien politely stepped in front and opened the door, holding it open so that the raven haired girl could walk inside. Marinette uttered a quiet 'thank you' before Adrien followed behind her, letting the door fall shut behind him. The four teenagers picked a table to sit at and unsurprisingly Nino chose to sit next to Alya, leaving Adrien and Marinette to sit next to each other. Marinette pulled out the Physics work and laid it down on the table, Adrien doing the same.

"You guys are going to get started right away?" Alya asked as a woman came over to their table and asked for what they would like to drink. Alya ordered a hot chocolate, as did Marinette, and Nino ordered a coke while Adrien ordered a water.

"Yeah, it wont be very hard and it's better to get it done sooner than later." Adrien responded as he gave a slight wave to the woman leaving with their drink orders.

"So Adrien dude, why didn't you get the work done last night, what exactly were you doing?" Nino asked. Adrien stiffened, how exactly was he supposed to answer that, _yeah I was too busy fighting an Akuma with the love of my life Ladybug because I'm Chat Noir and didn't have time for Physics when I got home,_ yeah that will go well.

Finally Adrien just settled with, "I had some stuff to take care of with my dad, he's been working on a new line." Nino and Alya both seemed content with his answer so he left it at that. Adrien looked at the paper laying on the table in front of him and read over the questions. He hadn't been lying, Physics is his favorite subject, just something about it fascinated him.

"What did accelerators do to propel the study of the subatomic world?" Adrien read the first question on the paper. He looked at Marinette awaiting to see what her answer would be, Alya looked at her, equally as curious as to what she would say.

"Um..." Marinette started. "A-accelerators allowed scientists... t-to explore the interactions between p-protons and n-n-neutrons?" Marinette answered shyly.

Adrien smiled, "Very good." And Marinette felt the heat rush to her cheeks.

Soon enough the woman came back with their drinks, handing Marinette and Alya their hot chocolates and and the boys their coke and water. When she asked what they would like to eat Alya said she wanted a veggie omelet, while Nino ordered spaghetti. Both Marinette and Adrien ordered a simple grilled chicken salad. Marinette decided to keep it light, as she was too nervous to eat around Adrien anyway. When their food came Nino looked at Adrien's salad as if it offended him.

"Dude, do you eat anything unhealthy?" He asked, shoving a forkful of spaghetti noodles in his mouth.

"It's the model lifestyle," Adrien said, taking a bite of a slice of chicken. "Plush, my father would kill me if he found out I was being reckless with my diet."

"I wouldn't be able to live like that," Alya said. "I couldn't live without cake." Marinette giggled at that, remembering how it was pretty much the only thing Alya ever ordered at her parents bakery. Alya took a sip of her hot chocolate and looked at Marinette. "I still think your parents make it better, girl." She said, making Marinette laugh again.

"I can eat what I want sometimes, it's just when I have a big photo shoot coming up that my dad gets really picky about it." Adrien said, taking another bite from his salad.

"But that's like all the time." Nino commented.

"Exactly." Adrien laughed. Marinette felt like she was going to explode.

When Adrien looked over a Marinette he saw the blush quickly spreading across her cheeks. God she was cute. Adrien loved when Marinette blushed, not that he would ever tell anyone that. It was just that she was so damned adorable that he couldn't help but love it. And the way she always smiled when she was nervous, or bit her bottom lip when she was thinking, those pink, glossy, kissable lips. Adrien dropped his fork into his plate, causing it to ding against the glass. _What did I just think? Bad Adrien, bad, you are in love with Ladybug, not Marinette. Get it together man_

"Yo Adrien, you okay?" Nino asked, pulling Adrien out of his thoughts. He soon noticed that his three friends were looking at him.

"Y-yeah, I just got a little distracted, that's all." Adrien said as he picked up his fork again and acted like nothing happened.

"Marinette sat at her desk, looking at the physics work assigned to them that day in class. When they went out to lunch Adrien helped her with the physics from the day before, and she was very grateful for that, because Alya was right, Marinette did suck at physics, however, looking at her paper now, she could really use his help again. She dropped her head onto her crossed arms in front of her and groaned.

"Are you okay, Marinette?" Tikki said, going over to her charge. Marinette just groaned again as a response and heard Tikki giggle at her frustration.

Adrien didn't know what he was doing when he transformed and bounded out of his window. As Chat Noir he was free, free to do what ever he wanted, and right now all he wanted was to see a certain pig tail wearing girl with an adorable blush. Marinette may not be able to audibly talk to Adrien, but she was sassy and snarky with Chat, and he loved talking to her, hearing her opinions and learning about the things she liked and disliked.

When he landed on her balcony Adrien paused. He combed his clawed fingers through is blonde hair which had been lightly knotted due to his quick movements to get there. When he noticed what he was doing he quickly put his hand down and groaned with frustration. What was going on with him. _Ladybug is the only one for me_ he told himself before knocking on the trap door that lead to the room below.

Marinette raised her head from her arms when she heard the knock on her trap door. Who the hell would be knocking on her- oh, right. Marinette climbed up the latter to the trap door and opened it only an inch, looking out at the boy in black leather and blonde hair.

"Password?" Marinette asked teasingly. Chat Noir lowered himself to the ground, his chest flush with the wooden floor of her balcony.

"Purrincess." Chat said with a charming smile. Marinette smiled.

"Wrong." she said before closing the door. Chat Noir rolled his eyes.

"Come on Mari." He said, feigning hurt. "You wouldn't leave a cute little cat all alone in the outside world would you?"

"When you find a cute cat let me know." Marinette replied through the trap door.

"Meowch, that hurt princess," Adrien said pretending to be hurt. "Can I come in now?" Marinette simply opened the door, indicating it was a yes. Ever since Evillustrator Chat had taken to visiting Marinette frequently, at first she thought it was dangerous, but as it went on she learned she really enjoyed his company. Adrien followed Marinette down to her room and watched as she walked back to her desk and began working again.

"What are you working on?" Adrien asked, peaking over Marinette's shoulder.

"Physics." Marinette answered simply, circling an answer on her paper. Adrien leaned in more and read the next question. He reached out a hand and pointed to one of the answer choices.

"That one is D." Adrien said.

Pause. "I didn't know you were good a physics." Marinette said, looking up at Chat Noir.

"Are you kidding, it's my favorite subject." Adriens said, leaning against Marinette's desk. They had both managed to finish the paper in record time for Marinette, it also helped that Adrien had done that paper already when he'd gotten home from school.

When Marinette looked up she almost forgot how to breathe. Chat Noir stood there, next to the window, the setting sun casting shades of red and yellow into his golden hair, making him glow with almost angelic radiance. His green eyes were sparkling in the left over daylight. Marinette felt the blush creep up onto her cheeks as she looked at her partner. He was beautiful. She'd never noticed how tall he was until she was looking at him right now, and the way his leather suit definitely complimented his shape, Marinette found it heard to look away. She only did when Chat Noir spoke.

"Like what you see?" Adrien asked, a cocky smirk gracing his features. Marinette rolled her eyes.

"No way kitty." She looked back to where he was and was startled by how close he had suddenly become. He went from being several feet away from her to being inches away from her in what seemed like less than a second.

"Are you sure about that?" Adrien asked, this time his voice softer because of the short distance between them. He was so close she could feel his warm breath on her skin, and it didn't help the reddening of her face. She'd never thought about it before, but Chat Noir really was attractive, especially when he was an inch from her face. What was he trying to do, if he was going to kiss her then he should have just done it already... _what?_ Marinette was surprised by her own thoughts. Quickly she banished any thoughts of kissing Chat Noir, he was her partner for god sake.

"As much as I would love to stay," Adrien said in a low, quiet voice, just loud enough for Marinette to hear. "I really must be going, work is never done when you're a superhero." Adrien tilted his head slightly and leaned it, now leaving their lips only centimeter apart and Marinette was sure she was going to melt. However right before their lips touched Chat Noir shifted, instead, connecting his lips with her cheek affectionately, and like that he was gone, leaving Marinette alone with her thoughts.

 _What the hell was that?_

Adrien slipped through his window and detransformed. Plagg shot out of his ring and look at the wide eyed boy.

"What was that?" The Kwami asked. Adrien just leaned against his wall, not answering, as he was thinking the exact same thing. _What the hell was that?_


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry if you see any errors, I'm like half asleep.

But sorry this took so long to get up, I really want this story to be as good as possible.

That morning was an unpleasant one when Adrien woke up. He'd spent most of the night thinking about a certain dark haired beauty that didn't go by the name of Ladybug. Marinette had plagued his thoughts from the moment he had gotten home. Of course Plagg had mocked him for it, claiming that Adrien was falling for yet another girl. And of course he denied it, there was no way he would be unfaithful to Ladybug...not that they were a couple. But still, he couldn't go off and be all cuddly with one girl when the love of his life was out there, paroling the streets. At that moment, Adrien fell back onto his pillow, throwing his arm over his eyes, something told him his life was about to get a lot more complicated.

Adrien had convinced himself he was fine on the ride to school. _It was a spur of the moment thing, Adrien. You don't have feelings for Marinette, no matter how cute...and kind...and adorable she is. STOP IT ADRIEN! Stop thinking about Marinette's eyes, the pure pigmented blue that steels your breath away when you see them, and don't think about her kissable lips! And definitely don't think about her legs, god her legs, they were a gift from heaven themselves, the pure muscle that you don't even need to feel to know is there, and how it would feel to have them wrapped around your waist as you- BAD ADRIEN!_ It was at that moment that Adrien realized just how fucked he really was.

When Adrien stepped out of the car, the first person he was met with was Nino, who greeted him with a fist bump and a smile, though Adrien was a little distracted, because _oh god_.

There she was. Her hair was pulled into two twin pigtails and she was wearing a white sweater that was just a little too big for her, but that wasn't the worst part. Remember how Adrien told himself not to think of her legs, well she was making that VERY difficult, and Adrien couldn't tear his eyes away from her legs, which were exposed by her shorts that stopped about mid thigh. They weren't short enough to be too revealing, like the ones that Chloe would wear, but they were just short enough for Marinette to make it hard for Adrien to breathe. This was going to be a long day.

"You know, instead of staring creepily until she looks over here, you could just go, I don't know, talk to her like a normal person." Nino said, bringing Adrien out of his thoughts. Adrien quickly looked at Nino.

"I wasn't staring Nino, I was just...appreciating her new fashion choices. That's all." Adrien said defensively, refusing to let himself look at Marinette again.

"Whatever dude," Nino said as he and Adrien began to walk toward the school doors. "But if you ever need a wing man, I'm always here." and with that, Adrien began his ascent to class...and his descent into hell.

Marinette didn't have to be a genius to know that something was wrong with Adrien. He had spent the majority of the day with his head down and Marinette was worried he was sick. With the way he worked it wouldn't surprise her that he would make himself sick, he'd done it before. She remembered when they were sixteen and Adrien had ended up in the hospital because of exhaustion. She really didn't want that to happen again, if he wasn't feeling well she would much rather him stay home than to force himself further than he needed to. Silently Marinette leaned over to Alya.

"Hey, Alya." Marinette whispered, making the redheaded girl look at her. "Is Adrien okay?" Alya cast a glance and the blond boy with is head tucked into his arms. Quickly Alya got a piece of paper and scribbled a note on it before folding it up and tapping Nino's shoulder, handing the note to him. Alya gave Marinette a 'we'll see' look before Nino handed the note back. When Alya opened it a wide smile spread across her face that Marinette recognized as not being a smile she liked seeing, because it meant she was plotting.

"He's fine." Alya said, folding the paper back up and stuffing it into her pocket. Marinette only gave her a curious look before turning back to pay attention to her lecturing teacher.

When Marinette got home she was still thinking about Adrien. She really did hope he was okay, but then something else came to mind, at that something else was tall, lean, had blond hair, and a tail. Chat Noir, she hadn't really thought about him until then. Silently Marinette raised a hand to touch her cheek where Chat had kissed her. She didn't know why, but part of her had wanted him to kiss her, to really kiss her. She wondered what it would be like, would his lips be soft and warm against hers as he held her close like she was his lifeline. Sure, she had kissed him during Dark Cupid, but that was to save him, but still, it was nice. She had kissed him then longer than she probably needed to, but the second her lips touched his she was gone for, it took everything she had to let go to see a very confused Chat Noir above her. _Marinette stop it, you love Adrien, there is no way you would fall for that mangy cat, so stop thinking about it. The way his lips would feel against yours, the way his hands would caress your back, pulling you closer to him, and the way you would be left tasting him for the next few days-STOP!_ Marinette groaned, much to the amusement of her Kwami, who sat eating a cookie on her desk.

"You know Marinette, it's okay to like Chat Noir." Tikki said, drawing Marinette's attention.

"I don't like Chat Noir, no matter how tall and handsome and brave and courageous he is. And the way he always puts everyone before himself, and how despite his flirtatious nature he's always so gentle and makes sure to not cross boundaries...Oh my god Tikki, do I like Chat Noir?" Marinette began to pace back and forth.

Tikki only laughed. "I think you just answered your own question Marinette." and with that Tikki disappeared. Marinette looked around, wondering what had caused her Kwami to flee so suddenly, and then a knock at her trap door answered her question. Quickly, and rather clumsily, Marinette climbed her latter and opened her door to see a boy with blond hair, green eyes, and cat ears. Without saying a word Marinette climbed the rest of the way onto the balcony. Chat Noir smiled at her before turning and walking over to the balcony rail and leaning against it, gazing at Paris beyond it. Marinette took this chance to really look at the boy in front of her. He was tall and lean, his shoulders were broad that tapered out into his muscular arms. When they were younger Chat Noir better resembled a stick than anything else, but looking at him now, the hero job had been kind to his body. Unlike most men, instead of being flat, Chat Noir had a curve to his waist as it lead into the rest of his body. She could see the muscles of his back through the leather uniform he wore, and it was then that Marinette truly realized just how increasingly attractive Chat Noir really was.

When Chat Noir turned to look at her Marinette realized she had been staring. Calmly, or a calmly as she could, she approached Chat, taking her place next to him on the balcony.

"So what brings you here kitty cat?" Marinette asked.

"Just thought it would drop by and see my Purrincess today." Chat said, turning to look at the girl next to him.

Marinette was beautiful and Adrien was having a hard time not staring at her. She had changed since the school day, wearing the same sweater, but opted for a pair of yoga pants instead of shorts, this had had of course been a blessing and a curse. Curse because he could no longer stare at her gorgeous legs without them being covered, however it was a blessing because the pants definitely emphasized some of Marinette's...assets. Adrien felt the hot blush spread on his face and quickly banished any inappropriate thoughts from his mind...well most inappropriate thoughts.

It was Marinette's voice that brought Adrien back to reality.

"Chat." She said for the third time. Adrien jumped.

"I'm sorry princess, what were you saying?" Adrien asked, turning toward the smaller girl in front of him, when he looked at her, he couldn't help but think about how perfectly she would fit against his chest.

"I asked if you were okay?" Marinette asked, though with the look on her face it looked like she had already gotten her answer.

Adrien smiled. "Just a little distracted...I guess."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Marinette asked, catching Adrien's eyes with her own. Adrien had an internal battle with himself on whether he should ask her for advice. But he would be asking for advice about herself, and that just seemed wrong, so he opted for,

"I'm fine purr-"

"Why don't you ever use my name?" Marinette cut Adrien off as he began to say princes.

"What?" Chat's startled tone made Marinette feel a small form of accomplishment.

"You call me princess a lot, but you never use my actual name." Marinette stated, turning so that her entire body was facing the boy in front of her. Chat smiled and repeated the actions he had done the day before. He leaned in close, their lips an inch apart before he whispered.

"Marinette." Marinette was suddenly painfully aware of the boy in front of her, his every breath, his every movement, the way his eyes sparkled in the setting sunlight, and the way his hot breath felt on her warm skin. However, before he could kiss her on the cheek and run a way like he had done the day before, Marinette did something she never expected herself to do, especially with her partner.

She kissed him. On the lips. And her body was on fire. At first Chat was shocked at the sudden contact, and Marinette was worried he would pull away, but at that exact moment she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist, to clawed hands placing themselves on her back. Hesitantly, Marinette wrapped her arms around Chat's neck. She was right, his lips were soft and warm, gentle and inexperienced. The kiss was ginger, neither really wanting to ruin the moment that they had. Marinette's brain was spinning, she was kissing Chat Noir, and he was kissing her back...and she didn't mind.

When Chat pulled away Marinette had half a mind to follow his lips, but instead remained frozen in spot. Chat smiled at her, cupping both sides of her face with his hands, she leaned into the touch. When had she developed feelings for the stupid alley cat.

"As much as I would like to stay-"

"Then stay." Marinette cut Chat off, surprising herself and Chat Noir with her statement. _What the hell am I doing right now?!_ Marinette thought. "I-I mean, I know how you're kind of lonely at home so...why don't you stay here?" Marinette prepared herself for rejection when suddenly she felt a pair of lips on her forehead, lingering for several seconds before pulling away.

 _Plagg is going to have my ass for this._ Adrien thought. But right now he couldn't really bring himself to care. He would much rather stay with Marinette than go back to an empty home. He smiled. "I'm just warning you, I tend to cuddle." Adrien said, receiving a laugh from Marinette that made his heart feel like it was about to burst.

"So am I." Marinette said in a whisper that made Adrien stop breathing. And that night, when he was cuddled close to a cute raven haired girl, with her head tucked into his chest and her arms wrapped around his leather clad torso, he knew. He had fallen for Marinette...and he had fallen hard.


	3. Chapter 3

Adrien didn't need to detransform to know that Plagg was annoyed, he could feel it. His uniform seemed to constrict around him, like Plagg was trying to suffocate him, or at least make him uncomfortable enough so that he would leave and go home and detransform, probably so that he could finally get some Camembert. Adrien sighed, looking to his left to see the sleeping girl laying on his arm. Her arms were pulled up to her chest, her legs entwined with Adrien's. Her lips were slightly parted as she breathed, her chest rising and falling slowly and calmly. Adrien couldn't think of a time that he had ever seen Marinette as calm as she was right now. However, as Adrien looked at Marinette, the way she was so relaxed, innocently asleep, something clenched at his heart. God how he wanted her to know who he was, he wanted to reveal who he was to her, but the thought of putting her in danger like that reminded Adrien, with a cold realization, that Marinette was a civilian. But that selfish side of his heart wouldn't let him leave her, he realized just how pathetic he was, needy for her touch, her breath on his skin, the need to protect her with everything he had, every fiber of his being wanted this girl. So he decided. He wouldn't reveal himself, not yet at least. Maybe someday he would tell her, but right now, he couldn't risk it. He couldn't risk endangering her life, her safety, just for his selfish needs.

 _But what about Ladybug?_ The thought came to the back of his mind. Ladybug, the first girl he had given his heart to. He couldn't deny that he was still in love with her. His heart still fluttered when he thought of her, his brain shut off when he was around her. Adrien couldn't help that bitter laugh that came from his lips, why did this have to be so damned complicated?

Adrien looked outside the window, the sun was just barely beginning to come up. He needed to leave before Marinette's parents woke up, he doubted they would be pleased to see a teenage boy in a leather cat suit in their daughters bedroom, let alone her bed. Slowly Adrien lifted Marinette's head, careful not to wake her, he slid his arm from under her and replaced it with her pillow, a cat pillow to be exact. Adorably Marinette snuggled up to the pillow, pulling it closer to her body, her hair a released mess around her head. Adrien memorized the way she looked, how could one person be so cute?

When Adrien climbed in his bedroom window, he almost felt his suit sigh in relief, and when he detransformed Plagg shot from his ring, landing comfortably on Adrien's pillow exhausted.

"Alright lover boy, new rule. No more sleepovers at your girlfriends house." Plagg said, floating over to where Adrien kept the secret stash of Camembert for when he got home too late to sneak to the kitchen.

"Oh please Plagg, you're such a drama- WHOA WHOA WHOA Marinette is not my girlfriend, Plagg." Adrien said, a shocked look on his face, paired with a dark blush that reached down to his neck.

"Kid, don't think I didn't hear your inner monologue, you sounded like a love sick puppy," Plagg started, swallowing a piece of cheese whole. "And considering you're a cat themed super hero, it's a little ironic don't you think?"

Adrien rolled his eyes, synchronously rolling his head back and to the side as he did so. "Come one Plagg, I have to get ready for school." Adrien said, pulling his black shirt off so he could replace it with a clean one.

"What you're not going to get some extra sleep before going to school to see your girlfriend?" That was the last thing Plagg said before a shirt was thrown at him.

Marinette woke up to the other side of her bed being empty, and cuddling up to her cat pillow, of course he would choose that pillow. Marinette rolled over onto her back, hugging the cat pillow to her chest.

"You sure got comfortable with Chat Noir last night." Tikki said, a knowing smile plastered to her face. Marinette blushed, rolling back on her side and crushing the pillow to her face before letting out a groan.

"What am I going to do Tikki?" Marinette asked, removing the pillow from her face. "I love Adrien...but I think I might like Chat Noir." rolling onto her stomach Marinette closed her eyes. She could still feel Chat Noir's warmth, his arms around her, and how he curled around her like a security blanket. Marinette blushed. What was she going to do?

Marinette walked into class that morning, half of her happy that Adrien wasn't there yet. She couldn't help the pool of guilt that was forming in her gut. Even if she and Adrien weren't a couple, she still felt like she was being unfaithful. _God dammit Chat and your perfect body...and you gentle touch and kind eyes and warm smile and...oh god it's Adrien!_

Marinette was immediately pulled out of her thoughts when Adrien walked into the room. There was no way she was going to let herself think about Chat when the love of her life was sitting right in front of her. Then he did it. He smiled at her. Oh god he smiled at her. _What should I do, should I smile back, should I say good morning, UGH!_

"Good Adrien morning, er, I-I mean, good m-morning Adrien!" Marinette stumbled, mentally kicking herself. Great, now Adrien probably thought she was insane. Three years and she still couldn't talk to him.

"Good morning Marinette." Adrien said. His smile reached his eyes as they stared up at her warmly. Wow he was gorgeous. When Marinette looked at him she noticed he seemed familiar. He had a similar body type to Chat, his arms were definitely more muscular than they had been when hey were fifteen, and today he wasn't wearing an over shirt, which gave Marinette a very nice view of them. She could see the strong muscles of his chest through his shirt, and suddenly Marinette remembered laying against Chat's chest all night, he made the perfect pillow. _Okay Marinette, stop, you are not in love with Chat, you are not allowed to think about that mangy cat when Adrien is right there._ Marinette cleared any thoughts of Chat that came to mind as Alya and Nino walked in the class. Marinette had never been so happy to not be alone with Adrien.

"Hey girl, since when do you get here early?" Alya said, taking her seat next to Marinette, Nino sitting next to Adrien.

Marinette smiled, "I guess I just got a good nights sleep." Marinette didn't notice it, but Adrien had smiled, remembering the night before.

Adrien was hyper aware that Marinette was behind him. He could practically hear her every breath, her heart beat, picture the way her blue eyes stared at the board as the teacher lectured. It took everything he had not to turn around and pull her into his chest and hold her there the rest of the day, however that would probably attract a lot of attention. Not to mention a lot of questions from the girl herself.

Any time Adrien tried to write notes, he just found himself doodling hearts and pictures of cats, by the time he'd realized what he was doing, Nino was very curious about his friends behavior.

"Dude, are you okay?" Nino asked, glancing down at Adriens paper and then back up at the blond. "I don't think I've ever seen you this out of it."

"Uh, yeah I'm fine...just tired." Adrien said, turning back to face the board as the teacher began speaking again. Ms. Bustier set the book in her hands down on her desk and leaned against the wooden piece of furniture.

"So for this project I am going to be assigning you partners." She said. _Project? What project?_ Adrien thought as he listened to his literature teacher. "You will all be assigned two people from popular writings in literature, and your project will be to analyze their purpose in the writing, and what they add to the story. So as I assign your partners I will also assign who you will be analyzing."

Adrien sat up straighter when Ms. Bustier picked up her papers again. Who was he going to be assigned partners with, he prayed it wasn't Chloe. "Alright," Ms. Bustier started, reading off of her list. "Alya, you are with Nino, and you will have Romeo and Juliet, from Shakespeare's 'Romeo and Juliet'." _well there goes Nino_ Adrien thought, sinking down into his seat. "Marinette, you are with Adrien," _What?_ "And you two have Elizabeth Bennett and Darcy from 'Pride and Prejudice." Adrien felt his heart drop into his stomach, partially out of relief that he wasn't with Chloe, and part because, HOLY CRAP HE WAS PARTNERED WITH MARINETTE!

Marinette froze. Adrien? She was partnered with Adrien. Marinette felt like she was going to throw up. Mainly because she was partnered with the man of her dreams to analyze one of the most romantic love stories she had ever read. Elizabeth Bennett who at first loathed Darcy, but by the end realized she couldn't have loved anyone else. She didn't know why, but Marinette was having some serious de ja vu. Calmly Marinette took a deep breath, it was just a project, it would be over in a day, maybe two, she would be fine, right?

When Alya elbowed her in the side and winked at her, Marinette felt the panic set in. This was going to be very interesting. Marinette was pulled out of her thoughts by Ms. Bustier's voice. "Now that you are all paired up, you may have the last few minutes of class to converse with your partners." as soon as she said that the class erupted in speech, people talking to each other, talking over each other, and Marinette was still frozen. It was only when Adrien spoke that she was pulled out of her thoughts.

"Hey Marinette," Adrien started, making Marinette jump. "So since we're paired up, do you want to come over today after school to work?" _Oh my god, Adrien is asking me over to his house, today, to work. Well I guess that would be best, considering how busy mama and papa are with the latest orders. Holy shit I'm going to Adrien's house!_ As Adrien stared at her expectantly Marinette realized she hadn't answered yet.

"Oh!" Marinette started, smiling apologetically. "Y-Yeah, g-great that would b-be, er I mean, that w-would be g-g-great!" _Good job Mari, now you sound like Yoda. Get yourself together!_ Marinette thought to herself as Adrien smiled at her, but holy crap, SHE WAS GOING TO ADRIEN AGRESTES HOUSE AFTER SCHOOL! Marinette couldn't decide whether to be happy or terrified, but what ever it was, it had better not make her sick before the end of the day.

 **Btw, if you guys want to send me ideas for future stories or anything then my tumblr is Sinnamon-Toast-Chat, just thought I would let you guys know.**


End file.
